Semiconductor devices experience larger amounts of leakage current as channel length decreases. Leakage current adds to operational costs of semiconductor devices and adversely affects battery lifetime and power consumption. Decreasing feature size in integrated circuits increases the probability of manufacturing defects such as voids or seams when depositing films onto surfaces or when filling trenches or other features.